Angelus's Child
by Sultana Aslihan
Summary: Angelus's hidden little girl. She drifted from the family. This is how she came to know all that happened after she faded from the spotlight,


Angelus's Child

In the year of our Lord, 1689, I am thirteen forever. I have been given a new way of thought , a new way of life, or rather, death, and new parents. And a sister, and a brother, and some more family. Mother Darla, is the teacher of a grand sort. She can seduce the men into her traps, and drink them dry as they shriek in pain. It gives me the chills the way she and Father Angelus flirt so, and how they are so... In touch with evil. Sister Drusilla is my favorite companion and we love to roam about. Finding dinner. Brother William is sweet with me, but a complete romantic with sister. I am not allowed any companions, so say Mother and Father, but I do believe this is a test. Sister and Brother break the rules all the time and I believe I shall too, or my name isn't Loretta Minnette!

In the year of our lord, 1872, Tragedy has struck. Angelus has been given a soul. Darla ran to Jonathan and I in tears, inconsolable and wild. She went on a rampage, which normally I would love if not for the fact that Angelus was not present. It gave us a feeling of unease. Holtz did not know of us yet, and if he knew about the rampage, he would surely find out about us. It was a small miracle we could stop her and get her out of there in time before Holtz got to the spot, for we could hear hoof beats as we left the place. Once far away we feasted on the beast and Darla explained what had happened. She left by sundown the next day. I have no soul, but not therefore no love, and so I fear and grieve for him and his new soul.

In the year of our lord 1923, we have heard nothing. The great Angelus has disappeared off the face of this earth. We have tortured sooth sayers, witches and gypsies alike, but all laugh in glee as they think of his wretched state, even as we tear off their limbs. I wonder, if we had souls, we would be able to track him, and rid him and ourselves of its disgusting purity. It was a shame to rid him of such potential.

Much time has passed since I wrote in this journal.

It is now 1997, if you can imagine. The closer we get to the 21st Century, the more this world amazes me. Most mortals do not dream of going on, but these ones did. We have given up our search for Angelus. There was no choice, for we have heard many, many things about him. Well, technically, we did not give up. We found him, a little before he left for Sunnydale. He looked better than he had keen, but the cold unhappiness in his eyes almost led us to believe he was someone else.

We had just left a visit of Spike and Sister Dru, as we now call them, who were fine as ever. We were briefly joined by Mother Darla, who by now had become the most trusted of The Master though he couldn't leave Sunnydale himself. None of us mentioned Angel, as he is now called. It was an old acquaintance who relayed the alarming news that Angelus was looking to repent his sins and help the Slayer. I had no real interest in the kind of sport the rest enjoyed, but preferred to have a quiet dinner. A good scream was a good scream, but it completely upset my digestion. In any case, the Slayer was the bane of our existence. We grieved for him, that he was taking this insane turn farther from himself than ever.

It was close to midnight, and we were just going to look for something to eat. I had just become partial to lambs, if you can believe it. Animals, they are actually very good. We stopped by a market on the way, hoping to by a few lambs. Of course, usually the humans did not allow seemingly children to buy their goods. However, once we showed the farmer our fifty dollar bill and fangs, he handed us the one week old lamb and fled. We laughed. While I feasted on the lamb, while Jonathan caught a street kitten, It was adorable. We had been debating for a while if we could turn animals, so I decided to try. The kitten had little blood, so I had only to take a tiny sip to make her weak. She lapped up the blood from my little finger then died. We sat in a doorway, waiting to see if she would stir. At last she did. We whooped in delight, and promptly named her Serafina. I bought a ribbon for my new kitten and soaked one end in lambs blood, the other in the vendor's. She sniffed each and turned her nose. Then Jonathan spotted a mouse.

"Go after it Serafina!" She shot at the mouse, and sucked the foul thing dry. Then she daintily started to lick her paws. I put the ribbon around her neck and picked her up. When I turned back, I was face to face with my second father. I fell back in shock, then scrambled to my feet. Serafina growled.

"I don't have much time to chat." His voice took me aback. It had lost its wonderful accent, as mine had not. "You know where I'm going." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes. We do." Jonathan had found his voice first.

"Angelu- Angel," I corrected myself. "How have you been?"

He glowered at me, evading the question. "If the Master is defeated, you'll have no one to go to. I know that some of your kind will start going after me and… The others." What was that look? Was it a little like… affection? Who was he speaking of. "Will you fight against that?"

"No. We'll remain neutral. Just as we always have." Jonathan spoke again.

Taking a deep, unneeded breath, I spoke. "And Angel?" He looked down at me. "I have missed you." No smile filled his face as it would have but his expression turned from stone to glass, likely to be broken at any moment.

Now many years later, I think of thoughts glass eyes as I look into the melting ones now. It is Christmas Eve, and Angel as come back to us. Much has changed. Darla died. Spike and Dru left for Sunnydale a little after that. Then they came back, visited us in New York briefly, and left for Brazil. Later, Angel left for Los Angeles. A while later Spike returned to Sunnydale after a horrible breakup with Dru.

And then a second tragedy struck: Spike took upon himself a soul. I rampaged the streets of the city upon learning that painful news. It pained me further to hear that he too was with the Slayer. When the Slayers amassed we had to be exceptionally causation. A few years later, we moved to deep into the woods. We had been living in an abandoned shack, purposefully never cleaned on the outside, but was clean and pretty on the inside. The electricity worked and we had a big fireplace that we cooked over with camping pots and pans. The cooking was more really just heating up the blood kept in the refrigerator.

Angel visited us once more before he fought against Wolfram and Hart from the inside. It was a tense visit, but not an unsociable one. He told us all of what had happened since his soul, from his perspective. The tale was satisfying in the way that the half baked theories, rumors and shocking actions relayed to us by second-hand sources could never be.

In the end, he only had one thing to ask us. "Keep going. Tell others. With vampires like you around, some of our kind will know the truth. Who knows? Maybe you'll become the next big shots. Master and the Mistress."

"Sultana," I correct him. "Mistress makes me sound dirty Angel. Sultana shows me as I am: strong, proud, wise." Smiling sadly, I took his hand. "But no matter what Angelus, and don't correct me. Because weather you are good or bad, you are still Angelus in that one way. The way that matters most to me. If I cannot have my old father back, then I will content myself with the new to keep my life. As I said, you are my father, my first protector, and I would do anything for you. I am, and always will be, Angelus's child."


End file.
